Great Western Empire
by darksword15
Summary: Naruto was banished after successfully retrieving Sasuke, turning Konoha into a pit of war and despair. Eight years later, a group from Konoha travel West to seek an alliance with the new empire, only to get a major shock at finding who the Emperor is. Massive Harem, Alive Kushina, Uzumakicest, Konoha bashing. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

It has been a dark eight years for Konohagakure. The economy of the village was falling; the population was in a state of division, and the rest of the Eastern World was either united against them or were unwilling to work with them. All this trouble could be traced back to the banishment of one blond haired Shinobi, Naruto Uzumaki.

 **Konoha Council Chambers-8 years ago**

The twelve year old Uzumaki was standing before the council, covered in chakra restraining seals and chains. Following the successful Sasuke Retrieval Mission, Naruto was arrested for causing bodily harm to the arrogant Uchiha, later being charged with attempted murder. The council, of course, payed no attention to the various broken bones and damage done to Naruto from Sasuke's Chidori.

Naruto was locked away in a chakra restricting cell for weeks, while the clan heads, with the exception of the Inuzuka, told their children his secret about holding the Kyuubi. They managed to convince them he was the demon instead of just the container. Most of the Konoha 11 was now thoroughly against Naruto, the only exceptions were Rock Lee and Tenten Higurashi.

Most of the Jounin were also turned against him, with Maito Gai, Kurenai Yuhi, Iruka Umiono, and Anko Mitarashi being the exception.

The only ANBU that remained on Naruto's side was Yugao Uzuki.

Now, Naruto stood before both the scowling civilian and Shinobi council, with even Jiraiya scowling at him. The only comfort he had was from the saddened face of the Hokage, Tsunade Senju. His gaze then fell on three people he hated with a passion, Danzo Shimura, Homura Mitokado, and Koharu Utataane. The three elders had it out for Naruto since he was born and now they felt they finally had what they wanted.

"Naruto Uzumaki" said Tsunade with clear sadness in her voice "You have been accused of the attempted murder of Sasuke Uchiha. For this you are stripped of your rank as a Shinobi of Konohagakure. We shall also vote on wither or not you shall be banished from the village. All those for…"

The civilians, clan heads, with the exception of Tsume Inuzuka, the elders, and even Jiraiya raised their hands. Tsunade looked at Jiraiya with a look of pure disgust.

"And all against" said Tsunade.

Only Tsunade and Tsume raised their hands.

Tsunade let a few tears run down her cheeks before saying "Naruto Uzumaki you are here by banished from Konohagakure". She then whispered to herself "I'm sorry".

Naruto stood silent through the entire event with his head down, his bangs creating a shadow over his eyes. Finally he looked up and said with a sinister smile "Thank you".

The council went completely silent for a good minute before Danzo said "What do you mean demon?"

Naruto turned to him and said "Thank you for letting me leave this hellhole. Now I can finally reach my real potential without scum like you holding me back. And know this, one day I'll be back and only a few will be happy when I return".

He then turned to Tsunade and said "Don't be sad Granny; I know this isn't your fault. I promise to grow stronger for you and those who truly care for me". Hearing this made Tsunade give a small smile.

Naruto was then lead out by ANBU guards and lead to the village gates. Civilians and Shinobi yelled insults at him and threw things at him until he was finally past the gates. The ANBU removed the seals and chains from him before pushing him out the gate.

Naruto was beginning to walk away when he heard a female voice say "Wait!" Turning around he saw Shizune running towards him. Once she reached him, she pulled him into a tight hug. Shocked at first, Naruto soon smiled and returned the hug.

After a few minutes Shizune pulled back and Naruto saw tears in her eyes, "I'm so sorry this happened Naruto" she said.

Naruto gently wiped away her tears and said with a smile "It's okay Shizune. I promise, someday I'll comeback".

Shizune returned a sad smile and gave him one last hug before going back to the village.

Taking one last look, Naruto sent a sinister smile at the village before beginning his journey.

 **Present Time**

After Naruto's banishment, things for Konoha went from bad to worse. Already weakened from the failed invasion by Orochimaru, they were further weakened by diplomatic loses. Suna, now under the leadership of Gaara, severed all ties with Konoha, along with Wave country. The worse was once the Fire Daimyo got word of the banishment. The Daimyo was greatly angered by the fact Konoha had banished a Shinobi for successfully completing a mission. As a result, he cut Konoha's military budget by 30%. This lead to a massive deduction in the quality of the weapons and training for the next Shinobi members.

Once news of the deductions reached Orochimaru, he was quick to formulate a new plan of attack. He decided to recruit both Iwagakure and Kumogakure into an alliance against Konoha. Iwa agreed in order to get revenge against the massive loss in forces done by Minato Kamikaze. Kumo agreed because Orochimaru promised to deliver to them a Hyuga in order to obtain the Byakugan. This lead to the formation of the Oto-Iwa-Kumo Alliance, (O-I-K for short). The three have launched continued cross border attacks on Konoha, causing massive causalities for both sides.

Konoha was also plagued by internal conflicts. The council had made major changes to the structure of power, making the Hokage almost just a figurehead with them containing most of the power. This inevitably led to conflict between the clans and the civilian council members. The Inuzuka clan especially grew angry, with all except Kiba refusing to work with the civilian population. Tsunade was unable to stop them due to her depressed state cause by the loss of Naruto.

This allowed Danzo to implement his ROOT training system into the mainstream Shinobi educational system. The new Shinobi were now being raised to be emotionless killing machines, loyal in name to Konoha but truly to Danzo only.

The few who supported Naruto were constantly harassed by the civilian and fellow Shinobi. Team Guy was ultimately disbanded due to conflict when Neji vocally called Naruto a "pathetic demon". This lead to a massive beat down by his teammates, even Gai joining in. Neji was now being trained by his clan only, Gai became only Lee's instructor, and Tsunade agreed to let Tenten become her apprentice.

Kurenai also refused to be her team's leader after the horrible words they said about Naruto. She was especially disappointed in Hinata, who said "I can't believe I ever liked that demon". She also refused any date with Asuma after he said "I can't believe my father ever protected that demon". This lead to a painful lesson by the Genjutsu Mistress, by putting in a Genjutsu with him forced to watch Orochimaru and Gai oiled up and dancing.

The former team members were now trained by the clans, except Kiba whose mother refused to teach him after turning of his friend. This caused him to declare he should be clan head and his mother shouldn't be since she's a woman. This of course, led to a painful lesson from his mother and sister, Hana.

Iruka quit his job as a teacher after refusing to teach the ROOT system to the new Shinobi students. He attempted to convince the council it was a horrible system but they said it was for the best of the village they have ninjas as ruthless as possible.

The owners of Naruto's favorite ramen stand, Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku, were harassed so mush Tsunade actually payed for them to leave the village safely and find a new place to live.

Currently, Tsunade was seated in the council chambers with the two councils discussing the problem of the O-I-K raids on the border. They were giving the usual ideas of more border guards or increased traps, until Jiraiya arrived. After Naruto was banished, Jiraiya became an even bigger pervert. His peeping increased and he even began peeping on the academy students. This always led to a painful beating by Tsunade, only for him to do again it a few hours later.

"What do you have to reports Jiraiya" asked Danzo.

"Well we still can't get any help from Suna. Wave is still unwilling to do any trade with us in order to get more supplies. I think we should look elsewhere for help" answered Jiraiya.

"What do you mean by that" asked Homura.

"I think we should look to The West for help" answered Jiraiya.

This was met with complete silence from the council until Shikaku Nara said, "What do you mean by that? I thought The West was just a collection of warlord controlled areas".

Jiraiya chuckled at that and said "It was, until a few years ago. A new warlord appeared there about six years ago. Unlike most of them, he started moving from one area to the next, taking control and gaining the armies of the various warlords. About two years ago he took over the former capital and declared the creation of what he calls the Taiseiyo Teikoku **(Great Western Empire).** He himself is now Emperor".

"Who is this new Emperor?" asked Hiashi Hyuga.

"I unfortunately don't know. I have sent people to try and find his identity, but every time his police force arrests them. The Shinobi he usually kills, but he lets the Kunoichi go home" answered Jiraiya.

"That is interesting but how do we know they can help us?" asked Inoichi Yamanaka.

"I know you may doubt Western Forces could fight forces here, but I know they can" answered Jiraiya.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Choza Akimichi.

"As you know Kirigakure has been in a bloody civil war for years now. Both the Mizukage and the Rebels neither side gaining or losing much ground through the whole war. That ended with the arrival of Western Forces on the side of the Rebels. After a few months of fighting the old Mizukages's forces were destroyed and the Rebel leader became the new Mizukage" said Jiraiya.

"That certainly is impressive" said Tsume Inuzuka.

"That's not all. A few months back, the daughter of the former Daimyo of the Land of Snow was kidnapped by the man who took over. She was scheduled to be executed, until an army of former Daimyo loyalists along with Western Forces stormed Kazahana Castle and rescued the girl. They then continued and captured the then Daimyo, later executing him for the murder of the former. The girl is now the Daimyo and has renamed the place the Land of Spring" said Jiraiya.

"It seems that the Western Forces are truly ones that can handle fighting people like the O-I-K. I believe it is best we try and form an alliance with them" said Shibi Aburame.

"Agreed" said Koharu "All those in favor of seeking an alliance with the West…"

The entire council raised their hands.

"Then it is settled. Jiraiya you shall form an expedition team to establish an alliance with the West" said Koharu.

The entire meeting Tsunade just sat quietly, knowing she had no real voice anymore. She just sat and thought to herself "It's been eight years. I hope you're okay Naruto".

 **Taiseiyo Teikoku (Great Western Empire)**

The land known as the West is a unique land. It is mostly a desert filled with the few plants that can survive such a climate. Most towns are built near the coastal regions while a few villages exist in the harsh desert, filled with hardened people who thrive in harsh locations. The coast of the West is where most of the population is. All major cities as well as the new capital were by the coast.

The people in the West were also unique. Most don't use chakra and many can't even channel it. Many however, have control over the elements Air, Earth, Water, and Fire. The people who have this ability are called Benders, because they can bend the elements to their will. Those who aren't benders are usually trained in the arts of swordsmanship or martial arts. Their skills are at a level many consider them almost stronger then Benders. This lead to a rise in conflict between the two, only resolved by the introduction of the now Emperor who brought them together. The coast also used to have a problem with pirates, each competing to immense the most wealth. The Emperor was able to get their loyalty by promising most amnesty and garneting they would keep most of their wealth.

The West's history was also unique. It was once an actual empire, until the king for most of the empires existence passed away. Since the king never had an heir, an internal conflict between former allies to broke out to see who would become king. This lead to a massive war between the various sides that brought about the end of the empire. Soon only mini states, ruled by warlords was left. The East, meanwhile, built a massive wall in order to keep the fighting from spreading.

Many believed this way would remain forever, until the arrival of the now Emperor. Unlike most warlords, the Emperor treated both the civilians and captures soldiers humanly, getting their trust and support. Most captured soldiers joined his army as he began moving into more territories. After four years of fighting, the entire West has brought under his control and he declared the creation of the new Taiseiyo Teikoku with him as Emperor. Another unique thing about the Emperor was most of his closest allies were women. Most just thought they were allies with similar ideas, however many saw a clear romance between the Emperor and the women. So for many it was no surprise when during his coronation as Emperor he proposed to all of them, with them saying yes. The date of the wedding is soon approaching with the entire population expected to be attending.

As of now, the Emperor was currently sleeping in a rather large bed with two women, one a beautiful tanned women with mint green hair and the other with blond hair in a long ponytail, sleeping by his side. The two women were awoken by the sound of knocking on the door, the Emperor was still sleeping. Deciding to be playful, the two gave him a double cheek kiss, waking him up.

"Always a great way to wake up" said the Emperor, making the two women blush and smile. He then heard the knocking and after the two women covered up, due to their lack of clothing, he said "Enter".

A man in a full suite of samurai armor then enter and saluted "Hail the Emperor!" he said.

"What is it soldier" asked the Emperor.

"There is a meeting today with your generals in one hour, Sir" answered the samurai.

"Very well. I will be there shortly. Dismissed" answered the Emperor.

The samurai gave a final salute before leaving and closing the door.

The Emperor turned to the two and said "Well looks like we have to get up".

"Aw, I don't wanna. I'm comfortable here. Besides, after last night I'm not sure we can get up" said the mint haired girl, making both women smile and blush.

The Emperor chuckled then said "Now Fu, you know we have to attend this meeting. You and Yugito get ready and I'll see you there".

The two, know identified as Fu and Yugito, sighed before saying "Fine". The two then got up, giving the Emperor a nice view of their absolutely stunning bodies, and proceeded to leave, but not before saying… "We'll see you soon…Emperor Uzumaki".

 **Hey guys this is the first chapter of my newest story, I hope you all enjoyed it. I have wanted to do a Western World story for awhile now and finally got around to it. I do want to mention now that there will be major bashing in this story, especially Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and Jiraiya. Also some Hinata so if you don't like that I wouldn't read this. As for the harem I want to stress these will be no Sakura, Hinata, or Ino. Ones that I grantee are in the harem are...**

 **Kushina Uzumkai**

 **Naruko Uzumaki (sister)**

 **Ayame Ichiruka**

 **Kin Tsuchi**

 **Tayuya**

 **Shizune Kato**

 **Tsunade Senju**

 **Tsume Inuzaka**

 **Hana Inuzaka**

 **Fu**

 **Yugito Nii**

 **Yoshino Nara**

 **Mei Terumi**

 **Koyuki Kazahana**

 **Kurenai Yuhi**

 **Anko Mitarashi**

 **Yugao Uzuki**

 **Mikoto Uchiha**

 **Hitomi Hyuga (Hinata's mother)**

 **I will explain how Kushina, Mikoto, and Hitomi are still alive and why they along with Yoshino leave their husbands for Naruto. Anyway again I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you check out the ones in the future. Till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto couldn't help but smile at his two fiancés calling him Emperor. "Now you two know you don't need to call me Emperor, except last night" he said with a devilish smirk.

Fu and Yugito blushed deep at his words, but still smiled and bowed before leaving to get ready for the meeting. Naruto also got up, but decided to simply put on his robe before stepping out o the balcony of his bedroom and gazed out at the vast desert landscape of his Empire.

"It's hard to believe it has been eight long years. I wonder what those council morons would think if they saw me now" he though with a smirk, before his face turned serious "I hope my true precious people back there are okay. Tsunade, Shizune, Tenten, Anko, Kurenai, Hana, Tsume, Yugao, Yoshino, Hitomi, I hope to God you all are okay". Naruto then went back inside to dress for his meeting.

An hour later, Naruto was walking to the meeting chambers. His appearance had changed rather drastically in the past years. Gone was any orange jumpsuit or baby fat. He now had the face of a hardened, matured man with his famous blue eyes and hair even wilder then before. His wardrobe was a massive difference. He know wore black ninja pants, a dark blue ninja shirt with the sleeves ripped off, black combat boots, a blood red trench coat without sleeves and an attached hood, the Uzumaki symbol on the back of his coat.

By his side were Fu and Yugito. Fu wore a white tank top over a mesh shirt, a white skirt over mesh shorts, unattached white sleeves, and Shinobi sandals. Yugito wore a t-shirt that was black on top and purple on bottom, grey ninja pants with a red sash as a belt, and Shinobi sandals. The three arrived at the chamber doors and were greeted by two more women.

Naruto smiled at the two and said "Good morning Kin, Tayuya"

The two smiled before bowing and saying "Good morning Emperor".

The two were also fiancés of Naruto. Kin wore black and grey camouflage pants, a tight black t-shirt that was more the size of a sports bra, a sleeveless trench coat and Shinobi sandals. Tayuya wore a similar t-shirt except hers was red, tight black shorts, a open thigh high red kimono, and Shinobi sandals. Naruto gave the two a kiss each before they entered the chambers.

Upon entering Naruto was greeted by his Generals standing up and saluting him "Hail the Emperor!" they all cried out. Naruto returned the salute before going around and greeting all his Generals.

He first went over to the Head of the Air benders and the Head of the Water benders, shaking their hands. "Aang, Katara, how are you two? How have you been" he asked.

The two shook his hand and Aang said "We have been alright. Things are going fine for my people, and I am happy that soon another shall be added". He then turned to Katara who smiled and rubbed her stomach.

Naruto smiled and said "Congratulations you two. How far along are you".

"About two months now" answered Katara "I will have to leave the leadership of the Water Tribe to someone else once he's born. The tribe is doing very well now".

"That is good to hear. Again congratulation, I can't wait to meet the little guy" said Naruto before moving on to the Head of the Earth benders.

"Morning Toph, how has the have and the Earth benders been doing" he asked.

"I'm doing fine. The Earth benders have been really advancing. The sand benders have been very helpful in teaching the others how to use the earth in sand" answered Toph.

"That is excellent news. Be sure to keep up the good work" said Naruto before going to the Head of the Fire benders along with his adviser and head of his secret police.

"Zuko, Iroh how has things been for the Fire nation" he asked.

"Things are improving. Many elders are still reluctant to accept working together in the Empire but most simply want the peace unity promises" answered Iroh.

"That is good news. Zuko how have you been how is Mai" asked Naruto.

"I am fine, as is Mai. We are looking forward to you attending our wedding soon" answered Zuko.

Naruto smiled and said "You can guarantee I will be attending". He then went over to the two heads of his Naval Forces.

"Shanks, Luffy how is the Navy doing? How you managed to purge any former Marine loyalists" asked Naruto.

"You can consider any Marines out for good. The Navy is now a complete Empire loyal force" answered Shanks.

"That's good to hear. How about you Luffy? How have you been, how's Nami" asked Naruto.

Luffy smiled before saying "Me and Nami are doing great. She really loved the gifts you bought us for the wedding".

Naruto smiled and said "Of course, anything for a friend". He then talked to the head of his swordsman forces.

"So Zoro, how has the training been going for the new recruits" he asked.

"The training is going well. I think the men will be ready for active duty soon" answered Zoro.

Naruto smiled "Excellent news" he said "Now on to the remainder of the business today". Naruto then took his seat at the head of the table with Fu, Yugito, Tayuya, and Kin taking their place beside him. The four were not only his fiancés, but thanks to their individual skills they were his personal guards. But even thought they were all strong, they knew Naruto could easily crush anyone now, including his generals.

"Now" said Naruto "What do we have to discuss diplomatically today".

"We received a letter from Suna today. The Kazekage would like to arrange a meeting with you to discuss the arrangement between Suna and the Empire" said Aang.

"Tell Gaara I can meet with him in three days, we can discuss the arrangements then" answered Naruto "Anything else".

"We received new shipments from Spring Country. Kunai Gatling Guns, along with a few new automobiles they created recently, radio communication systems, revolvers, level-action rifles, and new I.D analyzers to better root out spies" said Katara.

"That is good, we could use more weaponry along with those automobiles, and they are very useful in these desert roads. Be sure to send a thank you letter to Koyuki for such generosity. What about funding?" said Naruto.

"I believe we should put more funding to the Navy. Our ships are in need of serious repairs and we should equip the Gatling Guns to them" said Shanks.

"We could also use more funding to the Ground forces" added Zoro.

"Alight, we shall increase the funds to the Navy by 50% and the Ground forces by 30%" answered Naruto. "How have things been with the spying problem we have?"

"The Chian Butai ( **Security Forces** ) has been successful in finding most foreign spies trying to infiltrate the Empire. They always make sure to get as much information from them before executing the Shinobi and letting the Kunoichi go, as you instructed" answered Zuko.

"Excellent work. Anything we need to discuss" asked Naruto. Getting no response he said "Very well I declare this meeting over". The Generals stood up and saluted Naruto before proceeding to leave. Naruto also stood and began walking out with his girls following him. As they walked, he took hold of Kin and Tayuya's behinds, making them slightly gasp.

"You know, Fu and Yugito had their fun last night. How about we head to my bedroom and you two have yours" Naruto whispered into their ears, making chills run down their spines. The two quickly grabbed his arms and darted towards the bedroom, making Fu and Yugito giggle at their eagerness, not that they blame them for it.

 **Meanwhile**

Jiraiya and his team of Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Sakura, Tenten, Kakashi, and Sasuke arrived at the main port of the Empires' capital, named Atarashi Hajimari no Basho **(Place of New Beginnings).** Jiraiya had left with the group shortly after his announcement of seeking an alliance with the Emperor. They were able to travel by sea and had been traveling for close to two weeks before finally arriving. The team had henged themselves to appear as regular civilians and had sneaked into a group of immigrating people, hoping to find new homes in the Empire.

Once the boat docked, a group of samurai boarded the ship. "Welcome to Atarashi Hajimari" said the leader "All of you are to come with us to the immigration center. Be sure to have your I.D's and any personal items ready for inspection".

Jiraiya and his team got in line and prepared their fakes I.D's they forged before leaving. The lines moved relatively slow, until Jiraiya reached the front.

"Name, I.D's, reasons for coming to the Empire" asked the man manning the immigration desk.

"Taro Harada of Suna" answered Jiraiya as he handed the man his fake I.D. "Me and my family have come to immigrate fully to the Empire".

The man then handed the I.D over to another man, who took it and went into a back room. The man placed the I.D into the new I.D scanning system from Spring Country. After a minute the results came in…..FAKE.

The man took out the I.D and returned to the desk, giving a slight shake of the head to the other man, indicating the I.D was a fake.

The man at the desk gave a slight nod before turning back to Jiraiya. "Okay sir, everything here looks fine. You and your family may stay at the immigrants' hotel until we have everything sorted out for you" he said.

Jiraiya nodded, his and his team then left to check into the hotel. Once they left, the man turned to a samurai and gestured for him to come over. "That man's I.D was a fake. Contact the Chian Butai HQ and inform them to come quickly. Tell the hotel to also write down their room number upon arrival" said the man, the samurai nodding afterwards before leaving.

At the Chian Butai HQ, the members of the secret police force were going over documents of purported spies, possible traitors, or training in new combat styles. Soon, the new radio communicator began sounding. A young red haired woman walked over and answered, "Hello" she said "Alright…..I see…..Where are they now?...Understood".

She then sounded an alarm and a group of twenty Chian Butai appeared. They were all dressed in full black jumpsuits, wore black gloves, black combat boots, and balaclavas. They all also had the Kyuubi symbol in dark red stitched onto their sleeves. "We have a group of new immigrants with fake I.D's. We believe they may be spies from the East. You are to arrest them immediately, they are currently at the immigrants' hotel" said the woman.

The group saluted the woman and said "Mamma yes Mamma" before leaving. The group collected the standard issued revolvers, rifles, kunai, and special chakra restricting handcuffs before loading into two transport vehicles.

Back at the hotel Jiraiya and his team had checked into the hotel with him and Kakashi in one room with the rest staying in the room next door. "Do you think we managed to fool them" asked Kakashi.

"I'm sure we did. Why do you think that we didn't" asked Jiraiya.

"I could have sworn I saw the man who handed your I.D back to the man at the desk, give a slight shake of his head. He may have known it was a fake" answered Kakashi.

"I'm highly doubtful of that. They were made by the best experts in Konoha. They have gotten me into almost every village back East. We'll be fine" said Jiraiya confidently.

"I suppose your right. I just believe we should…" Kakashi started saying until he was interrupted by the door being kicked down. The room was then flooded by ten Chian Butai officers who quickly took hold of the two and placed them in handcuffs, preventing them from performing any jutsu.

"Do not move! Get on the ground" yelled out the officers as they began searching the two for any weapons, quickly taking them along with any seals Jiraiya had with him. The officers then dragged the two out into the halls, joining them with the other members of Jiraiya's team who had also been quickly arrested.

"Alright" said the commanding officer "If any of you are in a henge I recommend you drop it now or the repercussions for it will be even more sever".

Jiraiya sighed before nodding to his team and they all dropped their henge. The officers were stunned to see who they had arrested.

"Your Jiraiya the Toad Sanin" said one of the officers.

"Yes I am" answered Jiraiya proudly with a smug smile. The smile was removed by a brutal punch from the commander.

"I can't believe it. I never thought we'd see this disgusting perverted excuse for a man in our Empire" said the commander.

"How dare you say such things! Jiraiya is one of the great…" Kakashi started saying but was again interrupted by a swift kick to the head, followed by a boot to the face.

"I'd watch what you say. We know you as well, Kakashi Hatake. The copycat, who uses his little eye to steal from others. You're as pathetic as almost every Uchiha" said one officer.

Sasuke was about to speak up, until he was pulled up by another officer. "Speaking of Uchiha's, we have the spoiled brat of that clan here" said the officer before throwing Sasuke down and giving him a hard kick to the stomach.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT MY SASUKE! YOU STUPID, PATHECTIC BASTE…" Sakura started screeching before being silence by a chop to her throat.

"Annoying bitch" said the officer who chopped her.

"Alright load them up" said the commanding officer who pulled up Jiraiya and lead him outside.

"You all are lucky" said one officer "Normally we take people like you to the Interrogation Center. But since you're with that pervert, you all are going to the Emperor's palace".

The officers then lead them all into the back of the transport vehicles, telling one of the samurai stationed at the hotel to contact the palace, and proceeded to drive to the Palace.

 **At the Palace**

Naruto was currently very busy with Kin and Tayuya. He currently had the two on their hands and knees, thrusting in and out of Tayuya with his manhood. He was doing the same to Kin with his fingers. The three had been going at it since the end of the meeting…..that was three hours ago. They were interrupted by someone knocking at the door. The three let out a frustrated sigh before Naruto said "Who is it".

"It's me" came the sound of Fu's voice.

"Come in" answered Naruto, glad it wasn't a guard, so he didn't have to pull out.

Fu entered, giggling a bit at the sight of the three. "You've been busy I see" she said.

"We have. What do you need" asked Naruto.

Fu's face turned serious before saying "Chian Butai officers just arrested a group of foreign Shinobi. They were from Konoha, Jiraiya the Toad Sanin, Kakashi Hatake, and Sasuke Uchiha are among them".

Upon hearing those names, Naruto felt rage start to build inside him. He had gone eight years away from those scumbags, now they dared come to his new home. Seeing him getting upset, Kin and Tayuya moved from their positions and embraced him, along with Fu.

"Are you okay Naruto" asked Kin concerned.

"Yes, yes I'm alright" answered Naruto slightly angry still.

"Do you want me rip those fucking cocksuckers apart for you" asked Tayuya.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at that, making the three smile again. "You always know what to say Tayuya" he said.

"What do you want to do with them" asked Fu.

"I need a little while to get completely calm before I see them. I want you three and Yugito to speak with them first" answered Naruto, getting nods from the three. Kin and Tayuya got redressed before going with Fu to get Yugito to go see the Konoha scum.

 **Ten minutes later**

The Chian Butai arrived with the Konoha's at the Palace. Upon arriving a group of samurai guards came out to escort the prisoners. The Konoha's were loaded off and put into line.

"Alright" said the head samurai "You are to follow us to the Emperor's chambers. If you attempt to leave the line, you will die. If you attempt to run, you will die. If you attack on of the guards, you will die. Any questions?". Getting no response he said "Good. Move". The group was then lead inside.

As they walked through the Palace, they saw it was a truly magnificent structure. The walls were beautifully decorated with unique styles and portraits of Western landscapes. Massive columns lined the hallway. There were numerous doors to different rooms. Arriving at the chamber doors, they saw they were made of actual gold. The lead samurai knocked on the doors, and heard numerous female voices say "Enter".

The doors were then opened and the Konoha's were greeted by the sight of a massive throne with several slightly smaller thrones along both sides of it. Seated in the first two on each side were four of the most beautiful women the group had ever seen. Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Kiba had perverted smiles on their faces at the sight of them. This was meet by brutal hits from the samurai guards, not liking how they were looking at their Emperor's fiancés.

Jiraiya shook his head and began saying "Greetings maladies, my name in Jir…" he started saying before Fu interrupted him.

"We know who you are Jiraiya the Toad Sanin. What are you and the rest of these Shinobi doing in Taiseiyo Teikoku" said Fu.

"Hey wait" said Kiba "I thought this place was run by an Emperor. Where is he"?

"The Emperor is currently busy, so he asked us to speak with you until he returns" answered Yugito.

"Ha, what idiot leaves women in charge" said Kiba, getting a vicious glare from the four and Tenten, making him shut up quickly.

"We have come here to seek an alliance with the Empire and Konoha" said Jiraiya.

Fu, Yugito, Kin, and Tayuya looked at each other for a few seconds before all saying "No".

The group stood shocked. "No" said Jiraiya "What do you mean no"?

"We mean we don't want anything to do with your village and you would do best to leave" answered Kin.

"There must be something we can do to make you change your minds. We could give you jutsus, weapons, anything" pleaded Jiraiya.

"What part of no don't you understand?! We want nothing from your fucking village! So take your perverted ass and you cocksucking followers and fuck off" said Tayuya.

"How about this" said Sasuke smugly "If you agree, you can all be my wives. You look strong and you can give me strong kids".

Hearing this made the four women see red, and in an instant they were in front of Sasuke, slamming him hard into the ground and proceeding to kick him repeatedly. Sakura tried to intervene, but was stopped by a hit to the stomach by a guard. Once the four were finished, Sasuke laid with numerous bruises and cuts on him.

"How dare you say such a thing to us" said an enraged Fu "They only person we shall bare the children of is our future husband, the Emperor himself".

Jiraiya and the rest of the group grew extremely nervous, knowing Sasuke just insulted the Emperor's fiancés. They then heard the sound of the doors opening behind them. Turning around, they were greeted by the sight of a tall man walking in. The man had an aura of both power and respect around him, making even Jiraiya nervous. The man also had a hood covering most of his face. The guards all bowed as he walked over to the group and smiled sinisterly at them.

"Well" he said "It certainly has been a long time hasn't it".

The group was confused by what he meant, until he pulled the hood down, revealing the face of one Naruto Uzumaki.

"Naruto?" asked a shocked Jiraiya.

Naruto glared at the man he once considered a godfather, "That's Emperor Uzumaki to you" he said.

Kiba burst out laughing at that "You? Emperor? Yeah right" he said. His laughter was silence by a guard forcing his face into the ground.

"Bow before the Emperor you miserable mutt" ordered the guard.

"Are you serious?" said Sasuke "This loser is your Emperor".

Naruto's glare increased at those words. He walked in front of Sasuke and looked at him with pure hatred. Sasuke began feeling enormous fear, the same he felt that day he saw his clan massacred. Naruto raised his hand and flicked Sasuke's forehead. But when he flicked him, he sent Sasuke flying into the wall, leaving massive imprint in it before falling unconscious.

"SASUKE!" yelled Sakura "NARUTO YOU IDOT!". She then tired to punch him, only for him to grab her fist and squeeze it, until a sickening 'crunch' was heard. Sakura then fell to her knees, holding her now crushed hand.

"Try that again you pathetic fan girl and I will rip out your vocal cords" said Naruto with pure hatred,

Naruto then walked over to Fu, Yugito, Kin, and Tayuya. "So how were they to you" he asked.

"They were fine, until the pathetic Uchiha said we could marry him and have his kids" answered Yugito.

Naruto turned to the guards with a look of hatred and says "Take them to the Interrogation Center, make sure they get the most painful 'questioning'. Get you know who, she'll love a chance at them."

The guards nodded and began leading the group out until Naruto spotted Tenten and said "Wait". He then pointed to Tenten and said "Let her go, take the rest". Tenten was then let out of cuffs while the rest were taken away.

Naruto then walked over to Tenten and said smiling "Hello Tenten, how have you been".

 **Meanwhile**

One of the most popular food stands in the capital is Ichiraku's Ramen. After being forced to leave Konoha, Teuchi and his daughter Ayame traveled constantly to find a new home until they finally arrived in the West. Unsure how things would go at first, the two were shocked when they learned the new Emperor was their number one customer. The two quickly went to see him and he generously gave them a spot at a busy spot in the capital. Thanks to him their business was bigger than ever. It also helped that Naruto and Ayame admitted their feelings for each other and the stand was now famous for being the stand worked by one of the Emperor's fiancés.

Currently, three women were sitting at the stand, two very enthusiastically eating their ramen. They were interrupted by the arrival of a samurai guard. "My apologies for interrupting you three, but there are new arrivals at the Interrogation Center. Among them are Jiraiya the Toad Sanin and Kakashi Hatake" he said.

Hearing those names made the women halt their eating and stand up. The tallest woman, a red haired one, said "How very interesting. I look forward to seeing those two again" a sinister smile gracing her face.

 **Interrogation Center**

The group arrived at the Center and were immediately placed inside a cell. Looking around, they saw the place was filled with numerous cells; almost all empty with a few holding very scared looking Shinobi. They also began hearing painful screams coming from behind a door at the end of the hall. The group soon heard footsteps approaching them, stopping in front of their cell.

"Well, well, well" came a female voice "It certainly has been a long time".

Looking up Jiraiya and Kakashi were stunned by the face of the woman in front of them. Only one name came out from their lips.

"Kushina"

 **Hey guys that's another chapter for you guys, hope you all enjoyed it. It just have to say to you all…WOW. In just one chapter this story got 345 followers, 237 favorites, and 36 reviews. That is the most I ever got for a chapter and I just have to say thank you all so much for so much support. Besides one jerk guest review everyone else was supportive. I do have a few things I need to add such as more members to the harem. It will now include…**

 **Tenten**

 **Fem. Kyuubi**

 **Samui**

 **Konan**

 **Sara**

 **Shion**

 **And Shizuka**

 **That is now what the entire harem will be; I will add no more to it. The next chapter will explain how Kushina and Mikoto are still alive and why Jiraiya and Kakashi came to hate Naruto. Anyway again thank you all so much for all you support. I look forward to what you guys have to say. Till next time.**


End file.
